Currently, requirements for self-optimizing detection apparatus that can optimize automatically and simultaneously for all signal bandwidths over a wide range are met by various techniques that are characterized by inherent disadvantages. In one technique the requirments are met by using a plurality or receivers simultaneously; however this technique is relatively expensive because of the extra equipment and additional personnel that are required. Furthermore this technique does not provide 100% coverage and transmitters operating in short bursts can be mixed by a receiver carrying out a search by sweeping methods. Also each of the plurality of receivers is optimized for only a particular bandwidth of signal. Unknown, complex signals may be so distorted by reception in a receiver having incorrect parameters that it becomes difficult to determine the true nature of the signals.